


It's You, After All

by ansemaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansemaru/pseuds/ansemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner overhears Bertolt jerking off one night in the barracks. He also hears Bertolt say his name during said jerking off. Things sort of progress from there into their first time.</p><p>It was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You, After All

The first time they did it, there was no plan, no expectation it would happen. It was just bound to happen sooner or later.

"Reiner-"

The voice was low, choked, but unmistakable. The next cot over. There could be no doubt that Bertolt had said his name, voice halting and muffled from underneath a blanket.

"Ah... R-reiner..."

Slowly, Reiner turned over. It was too dark to see much, but he could tell Bertolt was there, hidden under his blanket. The way he moved- small, regular jerks- and the sounds he made were a familiar refrain in a dormitory filled with teenagers. The fact that he was saying Reiner's name was new.

For a minute, he lay there, watching and listening, face growing redder. It was an intoxicating idea, that Bertolt thought of him at a time like this. He was likely flushed and sweating, breathing hard under that stifling blanket, immersed in a cloud of his own heat. One hand, large and bony but elegant, with long fingers callused and free of scars, wrapped around a cock that put the rest of the 104th to shame. Perhaps his other hand was...

"Reiner, please...."

Reiner's breath caught in his throat. _Perhaps..._

He had to be tactful about this, or else Bertolt would spook like a lanky, inelegant horse and lose the heat of the moment entirely. Sliding out from under his own blanket, he inched towards him, slow and steady, until he could almost touch what he was fairly certain was Bertolt's back. Did the air feel warmer when they were this close, or was it just Reiner's own body playing tricks on him? It was unbearable, but he needed to act carefully. He needed to not ruin the moment.

What Reiner did was fake a yawn and roll over, bumping into the other boy like he was just accidentally moving around in his sleep.

Bertolt gasped, and through the blankets, Reiner could feel him freeze up. Even now his breath was still ragged, and certainly his hand must have halted in place mid-stroke, fingers still on his cock even as he hesitated. The atmosphere in that moment became unbearably tense, daring one of the two to do anything to break it.

"Bertolt," he started, voice hushed.

"...y-yes?" The response made him sound like he was on the verge of tears.

"Do you want me to give you a hand with that?"

The pause that followed was long, laden with a sense of surprise completely different from that which emerged when Reiner first startled Bertolt. Only the sound of the two breathing slightly out of sync with one another penetrated the dark and silence.

"Yes." His answer was quiet, a repeat of his earlier words, no longer burdened by the sound of fear. To Reiner's ears, he sounded excited. Maybe more than just that. Elated.

  
With one hand, he lifted up the edge of the blanket Bertolt had wrapped himself in. Warm air billowed out, coiling invitingly around Reiner until he slid underneath into the muggy darkness. He pressed up against Bertolt's body, chest and abdomen and legs aligning closely against the other boy's back. This close, he could feel the dampness of sweat that had already soaked through his nightclothes, the abnormal heat of his body, smell the miasma of perspiration and hormones and unwashed teen combined with that strange wood-smoke odor that followed him everywhere. It probably should have been off-putting, but Reiner's heart beat faster and he was only going to get harder from there.

"Turn around." Awkward spooning was lovely, but neither of them was going to get anywhere if Reiner was going to just be distracted by touching Bertolt's back. The other boy obliged, rolling over and turning himself slowly until they were face to face and the blanket was halfway pulled off of Reiner and wrapped around him. Reiner tugged at it to dislodge it, putting it back in place as a shield from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the barracks.

What surprised him was that Bertolt took the initiative next. It was almost alarming how quickly he pushed up against Reiner, burying his face in his neck and lining up their torsos in imperfect symmetry, large hands groping desperately for the waistband of his trousers. Reiner had to play catch-up, wrapping one arm around Bertolt's back to slide under his shirt while bringing the other down to search for his cock. It was not difficult to find.

Reiner inhaled sharply when he felt it for the first time- already very hard and bigger than he'd even expected it to be. Though Bertolt had done the work to get to this point, he was now the one who got to finish the job, and a feeling like a tingle of static electricity raced through his nerves from his fingertips to every extremity.

The feeling turned into a tangible buzz that rattled through Reiner's nervous system as Bertolt pulled down his trousers and took hold of his cock, half-erect itself and growing harder under the other's touch. His hips twitched reflexively, pushing him into the other boy, hands and thighs and erections bumping into each other. The heat and pressure and nervous energy as they touched along every centimeter of their bodies had become too much now. Neither Reiner nor Bertolt could bear it. It took no prompting for them to grind and thrust at each other, urgent and clumsy and desperate to further their contact. Bertolt's hands guided them closer, inexpert jabs into hipbones and stomachs turning into rubbing against one another in a way that made Reiner nearly choke on his own breath.

"Hot..."

He wasn't even sure if he meant the action or the literal temperature. One of his hands was still down on Bertolt's cock, helping joust it into his own as he stroked the unbelievable heat and length of it. The hand unoccupied with this, previously so gentle against the other's sweaty back had slid down to grab his ass, gripping him as tightly as he would allow himself, pulling Bertolt into him even closer with every thrust. As for Bertolt himself, the hand that wasn't tugging at Reiner's cock and bumping into his own hand with bony knuckles was higher on his back, nails digging into the plane of flesh between spine and shoulderblade.

As Reiner's hand migrated lower, Bertolt's wandered higher, clawing up to his neck and making him moan in surprise and joy. That noise- that was dangerous, but he could hardly care at this point, especially not when the hand pushed against his nape and Bertolt leaned in closer. Suddenly the other boy's breath was on his lips, coal-hot and humid, and their mouths sealed together in a kiss that was as rough and rushed and imperfect as every roll and twitch of their hips and every movement of their hands. Tongues were perhaps a mistake, but the way Bertolt whined when Reiner's teeth dragged down his lower lip was most certainly not, nor was the bucking of his hips that followed. Their legs tangled together and the kiss became something else, Reiner tracing the line of Bertolt's jaw with his tongue all the way up to his ear, breath billowing against the shell of it and teeth teasing on the edge.

"R-reiner!"

His voice was ecstatic and breathy but loud, far louder than the cries that had woken Reiner in the first place. He didn't even care- he wanted to hear that voice again, the others be damned. Teasing turned into a bite, and then to Reiner's tongue running along the edge of Bertolt's ear, burning so hot that it must have looked red were it outside of their dark shelter of blankets. The other boy whimpered and squirmed, overwhelmed by the stimulation- so it came as a surprise when he surged forward and put his lips on Reiner's neck. Reiner had barely any time to register what happened next- tongue flicking out to touch the skin, bared teeth sinking in, the hand on his nape shifting to roll him over onto his own back, Bertolt straddling him, tongue again against the spot he had just bitten.

"G-god, I didn't... fuck... Bertl... fuck." Reiner was incoherent, slurring out words in between undignified and sharp breaths until they turned into indistinct whimpers of his own. Even as he moved from his neck to his collarbone, planting bites and kisses with equal fervor, Bertolt kept a ceaseless rhythm in his cock's thrusts against Reiner's.

He couldn't keep this up much longer. His eyes were half-shut and his breathing wild and uneven, his hands on Bertolt's back and desperately dragging down it, nails and all. Bertolt was breathing hard, too, and even as he kept up his relentless rhythm he sounded like he was about to lose it, whispering Reiner's name into his chest as he kissed it up and down. He felt like he was going to explode. Burst into flames, and the both of them would burn together brighter and hotter than they ever could in their other forms. Certainly their cover would be blown, but that moment of togetherness would be worth the conflagration.

"Nnn!"

It came as a surprise that Bertolt came before he did. He could feel the other boy's cock twitch against his, and though their sweat- really mostly Bertolt's- had already mingled and soaked both of them, the space between them was even wetter and stickier now than it had been before. Reiner impulsively swiped a finger over the head of Bertolt's cock now, and he could feel his pulse through it, feel the remainder of the come leaving it. His throat went dry, and his own junk throbbed sympathetically, reminding him how dreadfully close he was himself.

Bertolt's arms wobbled, and he gracelessly fell from straddling Reiner to lying atop him, face buried in his chest and body still entangled with his. For a moment, the two lay in relative silence, one uncomfortably sprawled atop the other, who in turn was trying hard to figure out what to do with the erection that was currently jabbing his partner in the stomach.

Reiner could feel Bertolt's lips move against his chest, the air moving in and out of his lungs. They were so close, they were practically one.

"Thank you, Reiner..."

He moved again, pushing himself up Reiner's body so their faces were side-by-side, and kissed him full on the lips. Romantic as the gesture was, it was his thigh rubbing against Reiner's cock as he repositioned himself that finally pushed the other boy over the edge. He gasped, feeling rather guilty that this was the point that his body had decided enough was enough. Now the two were truly and unfortunately drenched in both sweat and semen alike, and neither had the energy to do anything about it.

When the kiss broke apart, Bertolt was still draped across Reiner, the two still under the same blanket, sharing the same bed. They made no attempt to move, and could tell both hovered at the verge of sleep. All Reiner could manage was to wrap an arm around Bertolt, to rest one hand on his shoulderblade and feel each time he breathed in or out.

"No, thank you."

He inclined his head, to awkwardly nuzzle the other boy.

"So, how long have you been after this?"

Bertolt was silent for several seconds after the question, and Reiner couldn't tell if he was stalling or asleep by this point. The pause was uncomfortable, and regret had already set in before he heard the sound of the tiny exhalation the other boy always made before he started talking.

"A long time."

Reiner nodded gently, and could feel the side of his head brush against Bertolt's.

"Same here."

He heard a low, relieved sigh.

"So... m-maybe..."

Bertolt's voice had a hint of hope in it that was a bit surprising.

"We can do this again, sometime?"

"Of course. It's you, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very real chance there will be more chapters of this.
> 
> I cannot guarantee they will be anything more than hopelessly self-indulgent porn.


End file.
